leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Shadows (TCG)
|jasetnum=68 |numdecks=2 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |jarelease=June 16, 2017 |prevset=Islands Await You/Alolan Moonlight |japrevset=Islands Await You/Alolan Moonlight |japrevsetname=Islands Await You • Alolan Moonlight |nextset=Awakened Heroes/Ultradimensional Beasts |janextset=Awakened Heroes/Ultradimensional Beasts |janextsetname=Awakened Heroes • Ultradimensional Beasts }} Pokémon TCG: ''Sun & Moon—Burning Shadows'' (Japanese: 闘う虹を見たか To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow and 光を喰らう闇 Darkness that Consumes Light) is the name given to the third main expansion of cards from the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game (the Sun & Moon Era in Japan). The set continues to feature Generation VII and in the card game, with a focus on the Rainbow Pokémon, and the Prism Pokémon, . Description Fiery Battles and Deep Shadows! What strange fires lurk in the shadows? Minions of Team Skull and a cavalcade of new Pokémon stand ready to battle in the dark of night and in the blazing sun! Slug it out with new titans like Necrozma-GX, Marshadow-GX, and Tapu Fini-GX, or battle with trusty allies from Machamp-GX and Charizard-GX to Darkrai-GX and Ho-Oh-GX. Fight for what's right with the Pokémon TCG: Sun & Moon—Burning Shadows expansion! Information Burning Shadows is the name given to the third main expansion of the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it was released as the To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow · Darkness that Consumes Light dual sets that make up the third expansion block in the Pokémon Card Game Sun & Moon Era. The two subsets tie in with the 20th Pokémon movie, featuring key Pokémon that appear in it, such as Ho-Oh and . The subsets were released on June 16, 2017 in Japan and the English expansion on August 4, 2017. Burning Shadows contains over 140 cards, including 12 new and several Pokémon native to the Alola region. The Japanese equivalent To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow and Darkness that Consumes Light feature Ho-Oh and Necrozma, respectively, with each subset containing 64 cards (including s). The English release contains 169 cards, bringing together the release of the two Japanese subsets and the subset. Upon purchasing a booster box of either subset in Japan, patrons received an exclusive based on which booster box they purchase. was handed out for To Have Seen the Battle Rainbow while was handed out for Darkness that Consumes Light. |Grass|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Water Web Holo exclusive}} |Fire||| exclusive}} |Fire|||Sequin Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Water Web Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water||| exclusive}} |Lightning|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Lightning|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Lightning|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Lightning|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo & Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||Reverse Holo Promo (Burning Shadows Season 1), August 2017}} |Darkness||| exclusive}} |Fairy|||Yellow A Alternate art exclusive}} |Fairy|||Reverse Holo Promo (Burning Shadows Season 2), September 2017}} |Dragon|||Reverse Holo Promo (Burning Shadows Season 3), October 2017}} |Colorless|||Yellow A Alternate art exclusive}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo stamp exclusive}} |Supporter|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Supporter|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Supporter|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Supporter|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) League Cup Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) League Cup Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) Regional Championships Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Burning Shadows Season) Regional Championships Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) Regional Championships Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Team Up Season) Regional Championships Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo Promo (Unbroken Bonds Season 3), July 2019}} Set lists Pack Artwork In other languages 빛을 삼킨 어둠 |pt_br=Sombras Ardentes |ru=Обжигающие Тени Obzhigayushchiye Teni |es=Sombras Ardientes }} de:Nacht in Flammen (TCG) es:Sol y Luna (TCG): Sombras Ardientes fr:Soleil et Lune Ombres Ardentes it:Ombre Infuocate (GCC) zh:炽烈暗影（集换式卡片）